The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for fracturing in subterranean formations.
Wells in hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formations are often stimulated to produce those hydrocarbons using hydraulic fracturing treatments. In hydraulic fracturing treatments, a viscous fracturing fluid, which also functions as a carrier fluid, is pumped into a producing zone at a sufficiently high rate and/or pressure such that one or more fractures are formed in the zone. These fractures provide conductive channels through which fluids in the formation such as oil and gas may flow to a well bore for production. In order to maintain sufficient conductivity through the fracture, it is often desirable that the formation surfaces within the fracture or “fracture faces” be able to resist erosion and/or migration to prevent the fracture from narrowing or fully closing. Typically, proppant particulates suspended in a portion of the fracturing fluid are also deposited in the fractures when the fracturing fluid is converted to a thin fluid to be returned to the surface. These proppant particulates serve to prevent the fractures from fully closing so that conductive channels are formed through which produced hydrocarbons can flow.
In many conventional fracturing treatments, large amounts of water or other fluids (e.g., an average of 1 million gallons per fracturing stage) are typically pumped at high rates and pressures in order to provide sufficient energy downhole to form fractures in the formation of the desired geometries. Large amounts of proppant are also often used in these operations; however, those proppants must be sized carefully to prevent premature screenout during their placement into the fractures and efficiently prop open fractures in the well system, and the fluids carrying those proppants must have sufficient viscosity to carry those proppants to their desired locations. Providing the large amounts of pumping power, water, and proppants for these operations, and the disposal of water flowing back out of the formation after these treatments, are often costly and time-consuming, and make fracturing operations uneconomical in many circumstances.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted, such embodiments do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation should be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.